


Here Comes the Bride

by Neveria



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex travels through time, Angst-Free, Canon Compliant, Episode Fix-it, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Kara gets married, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Time Travel, Weddings, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neveria/pseuds/Neveria
Summary: Mxyzptlk makes sure Alex will not miss Kara's wedding by sending her forward in time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always said I would never write a fanfiction myself. But after reading so many new and fun fanfictions about the Superfriends being visited by their time-travelling kids, this idea snuck up on me. So here we are.

“Sweet-cheeks! How do you like the flowers, hm?”, Mxyzptlk inquires smirking, gesturing to the roses in the apartment while completely disregarding the sister and the bonding moment he just interrupted. “If you make this guy my brother-in-law, I will so skip the wedding”, Alex deadpanned. The imp turned around, his smile having turned frosty. “Now that is not a very sisterly thing to say, is it? No need to worry, my beloved”, he said to Kara, “I’m sure she will come around.” And with a snap of his fingers, Alex disappeared.

“What, what, what? What did you do?!”, Kara jumped up and searched the spot her sister had been standing seconds before. Furious, she turned around to Mxyzptlk. “Where. Is. My. Sister.” With a light-hearted smile he answered: “Why, what kind of groom would I be to not make sure your sister attends our wedding?”, with a broad smile he added, “Now is that not a fabulous reason to move the joyous occasion up a few days?”

* * *

‘It’s interesting’, Alex thought, ‘how all the training in the world does not prepare you to suddenly stare down a gun barrel. Especially if it is wielded by yourself.’ The other Alex looked about as surprised as she herself was feeling, before slowly lowering her weapon. “Alex?”, she heard the familiar voice of her sister and indeed, when she turned around she saw Kara, confused but also positively glowing. Only… “Why are you wearing a wedding dress, Kara? We were just standing in your apartment with all those roses and then that imp showed up... Oh no, don’t tell me you are getting hitched with he-who-cannot-be-pronounced!” Kara blushed a deep red “Mxyzptlk? No, no, no, no. Definitely _not_ getting married to him”, she nervously pushed up her glasses, “Why would you think that? That was years… ago…”, Kara trailed off, thinking. “Oh! Now I remember! He said, he’d sent you to my wedding, but when we defeated him, you just showed up in my apartment again, unconscious. But-t don’t worry!”, she hastily added, “You were fine. You just didn’t remember what happened. We never figured it out.” The other Alex holstered her weapon and chimed in: “Until now. The DEO called when they spotted an anomaly in the time and space continuum. Have to say, I am glad it’s you. Well, me”, she pinched the bridge of her nose, “This is giving me a headache. Kara, do you mind if I just leave her here so I can get back to… that stuff, I was… doing?” Future Alex seemed anxious to leave and sighed relieved, when her sister nodded. “Great! I’ll pick you up in time and uuh, welcome to 2022, Alex.” She cringed and left the room, muttering to herself: “Now that wasn’t weird.”

* * *

“What do you mean you can’t find her?”, Kara screeched at Winn who furiously typed away at the DEO, ducking his head apologetically. “I’m sorry, but it seems like she has left the planet.” Supergirl walked up and down, more than distressed. “This can’t be happening”, she came to a stop full of determination, “There is no other way, I need to tell Mixy that I will marry him.” She turned on her heel, leaving the DEO in a hurry.

* * *

“So…”, time-travelling Alex began, “Do you get visitors like me a lot?” Kara laughed awkwardly. “No. I mean, Barry stops by from time to time. Oh! He’s here today, actually. And he brought the others, too. That’s so sweet of them, right?” Alex could not help but smile at her sister’s giddiness, who rambled on: “But I’m sure you want to know what happened in the last few years! So, uh, when I turned 30, Cat finally decided to re-brand me as Superwoman, because pfft, at some point It was embarrassing to be called Super _girl_ , right? And speaking of Cat, she’s back in National City and…” “Kara”, Alex interrupted her gently, “I appreciate the effort, but this is your big day and I won’t remember this in a while, anyway.” Kara’s beaming smile lit up the whole room. “Oh Alex, I’m getting married! I’m sooo excited for married life. And all our friends and family are here. Rao, were you this nervous before your wedding? What am I saying, you aren’t married yet. And I mean, we already did the Kryptonian bonding ceremony last month, which was so romantic, even though Kal-El really needs to work on his grammar, but it was sweet he offered to even do this for us and...” Kara launched forward and hugged her sister tightly. “And none of this would have been possible without you, Alex! I know, I know, the two of you didn’t really get along at first, I mean, Rao! Your trust is not earned easily! But then you came around, but I was so clueless! With our background, I didn’t even consider any romantic feelings and I mean if you hadn’t pointed out my own feelings to me we would probably still be dancing around each other or worse! I mean, not that I would rather we’d both stay single for all our lives if we hadn’t found each other, but no, that’s kind of what I’m saying. But now you get along so well and you even helped pick out my ring and golly, it’s so beautiful. And now you even attend my wedding twice!” Alex nodded along, hugging her sister back with tears in her eyes. Who would’ve known things would work out this well between Mon-El and Kara? Kara stopped her rambling for a deep breath. “What I want to say is: Thank you, Alex. I love you so much.” With a fond smile, Alex pushed a hair stray curl back behind her sister’s ear. “I love you, too, Kara.”

* * *

Watching Mon-El losing the fight to Mixy, Kara flew towards them as fast as possible. She would put an end to this and then she would hopefully put an end to his childish behavior. It was things like these why she first thought she could never have romantic feelings for him until Alex talked to her some days ago.

* * *

 

Kara and Alex kept chatting in the dressing room until there was a knock on the door. The older Alex strode in and asked: “How are you doing Kara? And Alex-from-the-past? We discussed this and Maggie volunteered to take you with her to their spot, because I’ll be busy standing next to the altar. Everyone seated around you is familiar with time travelling, so there should be no problem with an additional me showing up.” She stepped aside so the other Alex could spot the future version of her girlfriend. “Wow, now this something else”, Maggie commented dryly. Only then did Alex spot a little girl trying to hide her face in Maggie’s dress, hugging a potted plant to her chest. Maggie gently separated the kid from her dress and knelt down. “No reason to be scared, little munchkin. Like I told you, this is mommy, but she’s visiting from the past so she’s not your mommy yet, okay?” The child nodded reluctantly. The younger Alex whipped around, glaring accusingly at Kara. “How did you neglect to tell me I have a daughter?!” “Well… you did say that being brought up to speed wasn’t that important…” Kara smiled innocently, but the crinkle gave her away and she laughed. “Okay, so I did want to see your face, sorry.” Alex shot a final glare at her sister, but then she knelt down, too. “Uh, hi, sweetie. What’s that plant you’re carrying around?” ‘Wow, way to be a horrible parent to the child you don’t even have yet, Danvers’, Alex thought to herself, but after a moment’s hesitation the girl held out the plant and said “This is Brucey and he’s my best friend. Mama said I had to look pretty for Auntie Kara today, but if I have to look pretty, so does Brucey, right? That’s why he’s wearing a bowtie.” Alex examined the little black bow tied around the stem. “Your best friend. Is a bonzai. Oh God, I’m probably a terrible mother.” “What’s wrong, Danvers? Your sister is an alien, but you draw the line at a quarter-plant daughter?”

* * *

 

“Hey, small Danvers, what’s up?” “Uh, Maggie, hi! So, I don’t know if you tried to reach Alex in the last couple hours, but she… might have been magiced away by an imp from the fifth dimension…?” Maggie stared at her in disbelief, but then she suddenly burst out laughing. “Really? Your sister must hate Valentine’s Day just as much as I do to disappear just to avoid it.” “About that”, Kara takes her glasses off to clean them nervously, “Maybe Alex sort of uh bent the truth on that one. And I don’t know why you hate that day so much”, she took in Maggie’s defensive posture, so she continued: “A-and you don’t need to tell me, of course! But-t this is really important to her and can’t you just do this for Alex? Maybe?”

* * *

Alex followed Maggie to their seats in a daze. It was a lot to take in. Next to them sat a couple with two children, who looked like they were about the same age as her daughter. Maggie fell into an easy conversation with them and Alex tuned most of it out until she heard her name. “So what did Alex and you do for Valentine’s Day?” “Oh, same as every year. We have this tradition where Alex gets me tiramisu and scotch and I take her dancing.” “Ha! Who’s the softie now, Sawyer?”, Alex exclaimed and mentally patted herself on the back. This was great. She got Mon-El and Kara together and now they were getting married. And the personalized Valentine’s Day she had planned for Maggie had apparently turned out so good, they made it a tradition. Life was good. “Actually it’s Sawyer-Danvers now. Same goes for you. Or will go, I should say”, Maggie answered with a smirk. Alex pouted. “Why didn’t we go with Danvers-Sawyer? It’s alphabetical.” “You should really be more careful with the bets you take when it comes to pool.” Alex gasped. “No way! I did not lose a round of pool to you!” A man sat down next to her and chimed in: “You did. I was there in fact. It was highly dramatic." Her head whipped around. “Mon-El?” Before she could ask more questions, the music began to play and everyone stood up. The other Alex and Winn walked in first and behind them a beautiful, beaming Kara basically dragging a more reserved, but undeniably happy Lena Luthor behind her. “Lena. She’s marrying Lena”, Alex whispered to herself stunned. That was it. Alex Danvers fainted on the spot and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm Supercorp-trash.  
> Kudos if you catched the reference to one of my favorite fics of my other OTP :-)


End file.
